1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to coverings used to protect infants from the sun and elements and, more particularly, to devices that protect them when they are being transported in a front-wearing type of carrier.
When an infant is being carried in a baby carrier (also referred to as an infant carrier) of the type that supports the infant in front of the person, the infant is exposed to the sun and various elements.
Doctors do not recommend putting sunscreen on babies (i.e., infants) under the age of six months. Therefore, it is important to block exposure of the infant to the sun.
A hat only covers the head. A blanket may be too hot and it also requires constant use of the caregiver""s hands to support it over the infant, thereby defeating some of the reasons for using a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d baby carrier.
Furthermore, a blanket does not work for an outward-facing baby.
In addition, the infant may, at times, require protection from certain other elements such as wind, rain, snow, and cold.
Also, insects can annoy and bite an infant and may also present a risk of passing a communicable disease to the infant. For example, mosquitoes may transmit encephalitis and other serious diseases.
A nursing blanket, having a strap, provides hands-free utility, but does not possess a shape suitable to hold it in place and as such can fly in the wind where it is unable to stay in position. It also does not work for an outward-facing baby because it has no opening that faces outward.
A young baby typically is positioned so as to face toward the person that is supporting the infant, whereas a somewhat older infant is normally faced outward, and away from the supporting person. A blanket or a nursing blanket would not permit an outward facing infant to see.
There are various types of netting and shields that are designed for use with a stroller, but none of these types of devices work with a baby carrier.
Furthermore, when supporting an infant, there is a desire for the parent, especially the mother, to make physical touch with the infant. This is reassuring to the infant/baby as well as to the parent that is carrying the baby. Anything, that promotes the closeness of hand contact from parent to child is desirable because this helps to promote both a sense of well being as well as to further emotional bonding.
There is yet another need for pockets to conveniently carry whatever items are immediately required. These items may include formula for a nursing infant to house keys to a spare diaper and cleaning cloth.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an infant carrier covering for use with a front-worn type of a baby (infant) carrier that provides protection from the sun and elements and promotes the various objectives herein described.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Coverings of all manner are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 416,970 to Taylor, Dec. 10, 1889;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,738 to Mehlos, Apr. 13, 1954;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,808 to Sharp, Mar. 1, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,122 to Dodd, Aug. 15, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,591 to Case, Jun. 8, 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,816 to Kanfer, Sep. 4, 1984;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,326 to Storm, Jan. 8, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,078 to Tkacsik, Aug. 19, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,091 to Barto, Oct. 18, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,268 to Stolhand, Feb. 5, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,116 to Beauchamp et al., Feb. 26, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,411 to St. Armand, Aug. 13, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692 to Cox, Jun. 22, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,068 to Carroll, Nov. 9, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,061 to Kenner, Aug. 1, 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,474 to Berry et al., Nov. 5, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,279 to O""Shea, Mar. 11, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,095 to Schneider, Mar. 18, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,960 to Kaknevicius, Aug. 5, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,725 to Shatzkin et al., Sep. 7, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,2135 to Tata, Sep. 14, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,766 to Benway, Sep. 28, 1999; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,767 to Imm, Sep. 28, 1999.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first Appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infant carrier covering that is adapted for use with a front-worn infant carrier.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from exposure to the sun.
Another object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from rain.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from snow.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from cold.
Yet another important object of the invent-ion is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from insects.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from mosquitoes.
Still yet one other important object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that can protect an infant from the heat.
One further object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that includes a VELCRO adjusting neck strap.
One yet further object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that includes pockets.
One still further object of the invention is to provide an infant carrier covering that includes a VELCRO opening disposed in a pocket to allow contact directly with the infant that is being carried.
Briefly, an infant carrier covering for use with a front-worn infant carrier that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a flexible fabric covering that is formed of any desired material, such as a light cotton knit, a jersey knit, a water-repellent exterior, or a mesh netting. The infant carrier covering is held in place proximate the person that is supporting the infant carrier (and also the infant that is placed in the infant carrier) by an adjustable strap that is placed around the person""s neck and which includes two ends, each end being attached to a top of the infant carrier covering. The infant carrier covering includes three fabric panels, a center panel and a pair of side panels, each side panel being disposed on opposite sides of the center panel. The center panel is generally of a rectangular shape with a width that is sufficient to cover the infant""s body and it includes a length that is sufficient to cover the infant, as desired. The center panel includes on each side thereof a first inward arcuate portion and a second inward arcuate portion. Therefore, the center panel is widest at the top and bottom ends thereof. The two side panels include a first outward arcuate portion and a second outward arcuate portion respectively that are attached to the first and second inward arcuate portions of the center panel. The side panels also include a third and a fourth outward arcuate portion that is disposed opposite the first and second outward arcuate portions. The first, second, third, and fourth outward arcuate portions of the side panels provide for a shape that is narrower at both the top and bottom ends thereof. The first outward arcuate portion of the first side panel is attached to the first inward arcuate portion and the second outward arcuate portion of the second side panel is attached to the second inward arcuate portion where they form a three dimensional shape for the covering that tends to curve it around the infant and back toward the person. The center panel includes a slit (i.e., a vertical opening) along at least a portion of its length that can be opened or closed as desired to permit a front-facing infant""s head to protrude and to provide forward visibility for the infant. If the vertical opening is extended along the entire length (i.e., height) of the center panel it splits the center panel into a first center panel and a second center panel portion. Optional weights and additional straps may also be included, as desired, to better secure the infant carrier covering in position. According to a modification, a seven panel design of modified infant carrier covering includes a VELCRO adjusting neck strap and inside retrievable pockets that are lined on at least one side thereof with VELCRO. When the VELCRO is closed, a conventional pocket is provided. When the VELCRO is opened, the user can slip his or her hands through the opening and make direct contact with the infant. The modified infant carrier also includes, preferably a snap closure that extends approximately one-half the front height of the modified carrier to facilitate the carrying of a front-facing infant.